


What Crowley Gets

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kind of Christmas, M/M, Presents, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Crowley is very upset he didn't get to hear Aziraphale say 'fuck' during the Apocolypse
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	What Crowley Gets

Crowley had been angry when Shadwell first told him, “He said what?” He had asked, a look of shock written all over his features. Shadwell nodded sagely, “Aye, heard it with my own two ears, laddie.” As a rule, Crowley tried to keep his interactions with Shadwell to a minimum, as the man was just one chicken nugget short of a happy meal, but today, Shadwell had practically cornered him in the Tafield, the town they both called home now. Once Crowley couldn’t get away, the Scott had relayed some interesting information, that at some point in the whole Apocolyspe mess, the angel had said ‘fuck’. Crowley had been trying to get the angel to say any swear word at all for the past 6000 years and then he goes and does it when he isn’t even around! How rude was that?

After a brief talk, where Crowley had spent most of the time trying to get away, the demon went to the home he and Aziraphale shared. They had moved out to Tadfield together not long after they had gotten back from Heaven and Hell, but they still had their flats in the city, though they spent most of their time here. It had been Crowley’s idea to move, which surprised many of the people that knew them. He had suggested it with an air of nonchalance that Aziraphale could look past in a second. His reason, at the time, was ‘to be able to keep on eye on that anti-Christ kid’ but they both knew he wanted to be close to the people he had grown to care about, even if he wouldn’t say that to anyone. 

He walked up to the house, where there was smoke billowing up from the chimney. It was winter, and quite cold, but while neither one could feel the temperature, Aziraphale liked to have a fire going because it made the house ‘cozy’, as he would say. It did make Crowley happy to see it though, because it meant that his angel was home and coming home to his partner curled up with a book, on the couch, made his heart warm in ways he couldn’t describe. He opened the front door. When he did, Aziraphale’s head popped up from a nest of blankets, “Crowley!” He smiled brightly at him, “How was your walk, dear?” 

“Oh, I learned something very interesting.” He shut the door before making his way over to the bundled up angel. He sat down beside him, “I ran into Shadwell. He mentioned that you may have let a certain word slip when he was at the bookshop?” He raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk playing at his lips. 

Almost right away, the other’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, “I haven’t a clue what you mean.” He mumbled. 

“No? So you didn’t say fuck?” He teased, “I know Shadwell’s mind is going but I’m sure he remembered that. I just want you to say it once, please?” He was begging, but if anyone were to ask, he wasn’t. Crowley didn’t beg, nor did he pout or care much at all about anything other than his plants and Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale sighed, “No, Crowley, you know that I don’t say those things. It was one time and the circumstances called for it.” He looked over at him, “I love you dearly, but I would appreciate it if you dropped it.” Crowley knew better than to push his angel, so he did let it go. 

It was about a week later. Both had agreed to a very low key Christmas, with very few presents each. They didn’t decorate or have a tree; just being together for the first time was enough for both of them. They did, however, get a handful of gifts to give. Crowley had gotten Aziraphale a book that he had thought he would like, as well as another jumper (that he may or may not steal in a few years). Aziraphale, on the other hand, had gotten Crowley only a few articles of clothing that he thought the other would enjoy. When it was all over, they were curled up together in front of the fire, Crowley’s body wrapped around Aziraphale’s in a very snake-like manner.   
“I have just one more present for you, dear.” He smiled at the demon adoringly. 

“Oh?” Crowley picked his head up so they were looking more directly at each other.

Aziraphale grinned, took a deep breath, opened his mouth and, “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there is anything that needs to be changed/added! And if you enjoyed, leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
